1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid control devices, and, more particularly, to a quick-connect diverter valve for use with water faucets for easy connection to a water filtration unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent surveys have indicated that a significant percentage of the water obtained from individual faucets or taps in homes and other locations contain one or more bacteriological or chemical constituents that exceed acceptable limits set forth in local and federal standards. To overcome the potential dangers to public health, and the like, from the use of potentially dangerous water, a marked increase in the use of bottled water is occurring. At the same time, there are a number of point-of-use purification devices available. These include in-line filters, under the sink filters, free-standing, drink-size separate units and filter devices that attach to the conventional sink faucet or tap, or to the typical aerator secured to such sink faucet or tap.
Many such devices that secure under the sink or are freestanding have a remote spout adjacent to or on the device, where filtered water is dispensed into a glass or other container. Quick-connect or disconnect devices are also known for use with water faucets or taps whereby an aerator or other device may be connected to the end of the faucet or tap. Additionally, many types of valves are known for controlling the flow of water through a faucet or tap, or in other types of fluid flow control devices. However, there is no known quick-connect diverter valve which provides for easy connection between water faucets or taps and the various types of water filter systems presently on the market.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a quick-disconnect diverter valve, usable with any faucet or tap having an appropriate terminating portion to which the quick-disconnect device may be attached, and which quick-connect diverter device selectively allows either straight tap water or filtered water to flow from the outlet end of the diverter valve.